My Other Half
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Roxas and his friends move from their school only to meet Sora and his friends. They have a lot in common, but... What if one doesn't like the other like the other wants him to? Suck @ summaries Enjoy! : rating may change.. Depends if you want it 2
1. Making Friends

***Disclaimer* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters**

_Okay! This is the first of many chapters! So! Read, enjoy & Review (if you likey) lol okay read :)_

**

* * *

Sora'sPOV:**  
My life was full of endless amounts of fun and fear. I had awesome friends that liked me for who I am even though I'm pretty weird. The fear part, well let's just say blowing in a horses ear isn't the smartest thing in the world to do. Don't even try to meddle with bears. I shivered remembering those things I'd done. It's not that I got hurt or anything it's just scared the crap outta of me when it happened.

Anyway, it was a bright an early Thursday morning and I had to get to high school on time. I was supposed to meet up with a new student to show him around or something like that. Despite my constant adrenaline rushes and crazy personality I was very smart and passing majority of my classes. I yawned and ruffled my hair as I sat at the edge of the bed. I go to Destiny Island High School. Our school was close to the ocean and I was pretty happy about that. I think the new kid is transferring from Twilight Town High or something. I forgot, but he better be as happy as I am.. I smirked as I got out of bed.

I shivered at the unexpected cool breeze that went by. Since I wasn't wearing a shirt it seemed chillier in my room. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my towel off the hook and sat it down on the counter and walked into the shower. I gently opened the shower screen and then closed it tightly as I walked in. Turning the knob I looked down and just let the water wet me before I did anything. After I was all good and wet I lathered shower gel in my hands and rubbed it all over my body and rinsed it off. I didn't have time to shampoo my hair so I just turned the knob off and stepped out. I wrapped the towel around my waist and one on my head.

My clothes were neatly folded on my bed and I sighed. I hated when my mom would put them out like I was a child. I quickly dried my hair and threw that towel in the hamper and put on my blue t-shirt that read 'surfer boy' and I smirked. I dropped the towel around my waist and threw that too in the hamper.  
I put on my red and black plaid boxers and slid up my black skinny jeans. I also added my white and blue checkered belt.

"Sora, honey! Come on we don't wanna be late do we?" That was my mom... She always insisted on adding the word 'we' in everything she'd say to me. Pretty annoying..

"Shit mom! I'm coming.." I yelled back down. I hear her chuckle and say 'boys..'

While I rolled my eyes I got my comb and combed through my silky and sof auburn hair and put my hair in the usual spiky hair-do. I looked in the mirror and smirked. 'Looking good, Sora!' I thought with a huge smile. Truth was I was crushed on by a lot of girls at school. Didn't really appeal to me, but they can dream can't they?

I walked down the stairs and my mom kissed my cheek, my eyes twitched and she smacked my shoulder. I pouted as I grabbed my book bag and ran towards the bus... 'I almost missed it again!' I thought smacking myself in the head.

"Yo Sora!" Riku shouted. I raised an eyebrow and took my seat next to him.

"Hey Sora..." Kairi whispered giggling.

"Err, hey guys.. Sup?" I replied to them both.

"Sora sit with me, please..." Kairi said giving me the puppy dog look. I sighed and moved across the aisle to sit with her. "Thanks!" She said with a slight blush.

"Dammit!" Riku shouted than gave me a wink. He started making kissy faces and I scowled at him. He chuckled and started looking at the window.

Kairi didn't say much... Riku, Kairi and I have been friends every since we were little. We usually always have something to talk about, but I was sorta tired and didn't feel like talking anyway. Kairi entwinned our fingers together and laid her head against my shoulder. She tucked some of her red hair behind her ear then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled down at her and she blushed.

"You okay?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded then yawned. "Tired?" She nodded again. "Oh."

* * *

Riku and I had all the same classes together so we both walked to the office together. We saw the principle sitting down with 3 very different looking boys. Riku and I both raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other. We both thought it would only be 1 dude. Guess we thought wrong.

"Roxas, Axel, Demyx... Well, Introduce yourselves..." the principle commanded with a smile.

"I'm Roxas..." Roxas stood up and shook my hand and I bit my bottom lip with a smirk.

"Axel, A-X-E-L... Got it memorized?" Axel said tapping his head with a smirk. 'Okay..' I thought

"I'm Demyx! You two are looking lively.." Demyx said with a smile then shook my hand continuosly.

"I think he's gay..." Axel whispered low enough for only Riku, Roxas and Demyx to hear.

"Pssh! Am not..." Demyx said crossing his arms.

"Ha! Whatever..." Roxas mumbled.

"Err, okay..." I whispered.

Riku and I looked at each other with weird expressions. Riku shrugged and motion for the guys to follow us. Before we walked out completely, the principle told us we all had the same classes. 'Perfect...' I mumbled to myself. I pushed my hands in my pockets while Riku pushed me out of the room. We heard the guys footsteps behind us so, we stepped up the pace a bit and headed to the lockers.

"Got your combo's?" Riku asked leaning casually against a locker.

"Mhmm.." They all said in unison.

They found their lockers and took out the things they needed and what they didn't need and put it inside their lockers. When they were all done they lined up behind Riku and I, and waited. Riku sighed and started walking. Demyx and Axel followed behind him while Roxas grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to him.

"Yeah?" I asked while he blushed cutely.

"Thanks for helping me and my friends..." Roxas whispered running his fingers through his blond silky hair. He smiled revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Err, no problem Roxas." I answered smiling slightly. "Let's go, were gonna be late." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me. Roxas stopped then I looked back at him. "What!?" I asked impatiently.

"What if the teachers or the other students don't like me?" Roxas asked blinking.

"If I do, I bet they will..." I whispered and blushed. I think I have a crush on him honestly.. He was cute. With his blue eyes and pefect blone hair and how his mustles would flex... Sora snap outta of it! I mentally slapped myself.

Roxas raised an eyebrow then smirked widely. He grabbed my hand and walked in the direction that Riku had gone. I was stunned he seemed like he knew exactly where we were heading. I blushed. I should be towing him not the other way around.

"This the right way?" Roxas asked yanking my arm. I nodded. "Great.."

He ran down the hall and we passed Kairi. Kairi looked confused, but she waved anyway. I smiled at her. Roxas ran faster and spotted Riku and wiped his forehead. We walked in and dropped hands. I sat in my usual spot next to Riku while the new guys surrounded us. Axel was behind Riku and Roxas sat on the other side of me while Demyx sat on the other side of Riku.

Class began very slowly...

* * *

Axel, Demyx and my favorite, Roxas came to sit near Riku and I. We all got the same lunch, lasagna and ate together. I hated milk, so I brought lemonade from home. I noticed Roxas eyeing my lemonade and I tilted my head and stared at him admiring his features. Riku nudged me and I stopped admiring Roxas.

"Yeah?" I asked unscrewing the top to my lemonade.

"That Demyx dude is a little too happy and cheerful.. Know what I mean?" Riku told me chuckling.

"Nah... He's normal." I whispered to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Sora.. He's far from normal..." Axel murmured then went to talking to Riku. I blinked twice.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx shouted waving his hands in front of my face.

"What Demyx..." He is pretty weird...

"Do you have a pool?" I nodded and his face lit up. "Can I come over?" I nodded and he smiled then continued to talk to Axel and Riku.

I looked at Roxas beside me and he was idly playing with my bottle top. Tilting my head, I stared at him. He blinked then looked back up at me and smirked. I bit my bottom lip and stared into his blue eues. He raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Sora. Can I have some lemonade?" Roxas asked playing with my bottle top again. I nodded and he smiled. "Thanks!"

He grabbed the lemonade then drank it slowly closing his eyes. He licked his lips and my mouth fell open. Roxas blinked twice the licked his lips again. I bit my bottom lip and he blinked again. He waved his hand in my face and I just stared at my bottle in amazement. Roxas.. Jut drank.. from my.  
water bottle... I smiled then he grinned.

I got my bottle from him then drank from it. Hm... it tasted like lemonade, also it tasted sweet like candy. 'Roxas must taste like candy!' I thought with my eyes widening. Roxas took another sip then handed it back to me. Roxas spun my bottle top around on the table and watched as it went in circles. He frowned and pushed the bottle closer to me.

"So, Sora. What're you doing just watching me like that?" Roxas asked pouting. He felt self conscious.

"Oh... You noticed that?" I asked smiling sheepishly. He nodded and I looked down at the table. "Oh!"

"Find anything interesting while staring?" He asked over-confidently. I chuckled...

"Not really..." I rolled my eyes at his cocky-ness. He frowned at me. "Okay fine! Maybe.." I whispered.

"Riiight..." He whispered with a small smile.

"So... Tell me about yourself..." I was trying to make small talk...

"Well, I used to live in Twilight Town. It was pretty cool there... I had to leave my old friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. We hung out like, all the time! I miss them all already. I was sorta in this organization like thing.. Some of the dudes were controling and mean and stuff." He took a deep breath. " I was probably the most popular guy in the school... Anyway, my parents are divorced so I don't really get to see my dad much. It sucks like crazy! It's not that I don't like it here and all, I just miss Twilight Town a lot. Had a lot of great experiances and adventures there too...." Roxas finished laying his head on the table.

"Oh.. I understand.." I sighed.

"Whats your story?" Roxas asked curiously. I took a deep breathe.

"I lived here my entire life even though things have changed, a lot! My mom's divorced too and my dad moved to a place called Hollow Bastian a couple years ago. I visit him a lot, I used to that is. My best friends are Kairi and Riku, but I have a ton of other friends they're just the closest. Riku, Kairi and I were childhood friends and we were seperated for awhile and I had to find them..." I sighed. "We were finally reunited a couple years ago. I've only been to Twilight Town a few times and it's pretty cool there too. Our trio have been through a lot of adventures and stuff together and it's awkward talking about this." I sighed. "I'm single and I really wanna date someone... I've dated before, but they weren't so successful at all.."

"Tell me about it. I know how it feels.." Roxas said propping himself up and laying his head on his arm.

"Yeah, I know right!" I chuckled. "It's a hard life, dude..." Roxas nodded and chuckled.

Roxas and I gazed at each other and got lost in many conversations. We were both shocked when we looked around and saw that everyone was gone. In unison we both sighed. I looked up at the clock on the wall and we only had 5minutes before the bell would ring. I told Roxas we should just head to our lockers and get our stuff. He agreed and we got our things and I went to the office. Roxas sat outside the door while I called my mom. I asked her if Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and Riku could come over and she agreed and said they could. I was hoping she'd say no, but hey! They could come over, I guess.

Roxas was smirking as I walked out of the office. I looked at him questioning, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit of the school. The bell had rung and we were waiting outside for the guys to come. They ran over to us and followed me onto the bus.

* * *

"Sup Mom!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

"Oh, Hey hun! Why are we so late today, Mister?" She asked kissing my nose.

"Mom.... Stop it..." I pleaded for her to stop with the little boy talk.

"Hello Riku... Boys.." She said over-looking Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. "Aw! You boys are all so adorable! Especially you!" She said pulling at Demyx's cheeks. He smirked and hugged her.

"Hey mom! Wait! Can I call you that?" Demyx asked. My mom nodded her head and hugged him.

"Weird.." I whispered. "Riku take the guys upstairs to my room." He nodded and I sighed.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me, please... I beg of you!" I pleaded again.

My mom scowled at me and I sighed. She embraced me in a hug and rubbed my back.

"Sorry..." She whispered and kissed my head.

"Hey mom! Am I interrupting something?" Demyx asked. I shook my head and headed upstairs.

"Yes, dear?" My mom asked Demyx.

"We should cook something, like... cookies!" My mom smiled widely and got the stove ready.

"Great! Perfect! Come on hun, let's get to cooking!" They chuckled and went to work.

'Maybe Demyx is a tad weird..' I thought to myself. I skipped up the stairs and I saw Axel and Roxas laid casually on my bed. Riku was sitting at my desk in the corner of the room. Roxas looked up at me and smirked. Axel raised an eyebrow and then chuckled. He mouthed 'cool mom' and I chuckled too. I knew he was kidding by the smirk on his face. Roxas and Riku joined in the chuckling too. I smiled at them all and they smirked and grinned back.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked smiling widely. Axel nodded and held up his two thumbs. "Scary or Romantic?" I asked. 'Scary!' mouthed Riku with a wide smile. I nodded. "Gotcha!"

I went to my DVD player and put in the disk 'Freddie vs. Jason.' I went back to the bed and sat beside Roxas. Roxas would flinch during the movie, but I knew he wasn't scared. Axel and Riku looked bored.  
I flinched into Roxas's arms and he smirked then flinched himself. Riku and Axel were staring at the screen and I could've sworn I saw a bit of fear in Riku's eyes and then it was gone. I blinked twice and Roxas's grip on me tightened.

Once the movie was over we all relaxed and started talking to each other about random stuff. It was awkward that Demyx still hadn't come up from baking with my mother; I didn't really care though as long as she didn't embarrass me anymore, I was fine. I could tell that Riku and Axel were getting along great. Especially when they were talking about how weak I looked, I would scowl everytime they'd talk about while I was right there beside them. They'd just smirk and keep talking. Roxas and I were talking about if we wanted to this tomorrow. We agreed we would. I smiled.

I looked at the clock and it read 8:35 P.M..... Maybe they should leave now. Theyr'e parents are probably worried and stuff so, they better go. I got off the bed and motioned for the other to come behind me. They did and I smirked. We were greeted by my mom and Demyx... They'd baked cookies. I told my mom it was time for them to go and her eyes widened in shock. I pouted.

"Bye guys! C-ya later.." I yelled waving them away.

They left out of the house and headed to their homes. Smirking, I closed the door then slid down the door. My mom looked at me questioningly. I pouted knowing she'd ask me about it. She motioned for me to come over with her finger.

"You were being responsible for once.... I'm shocked!" She said smiling proudly.

"Err, thanks!" I said smiling. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to go to sleep. "Fine! Bye momz, night..." I said running up the stairs to my room.

I laid down on my bed and took off my shirt to relax. I closed my eyes and thought about what the guys and I could do tomorrow. I smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of my perfect idea!

* * *

Likey? I made this in mah spare time... heheh! :) Okay, I'm working on the next chapter riiiiiiite now :D Okay Review!


	2. Questioning the Organization

***Disclaimer!* I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters! **_If I did Axel and Demyx would still be living..._

_Okay! I wrote this Wednesday and just finished a couple seconds ago! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

The Next Morning...**

**Sora'sPOV:**  
I woke up to the sound of my noisy alarm clock and my mom's cooking... 'Mmm... Eggs..' I thought inhaling. Even though my mom babied me all the time I knew it was only because I was the only child. As much I hated not having any siblings it was pretty cool. I got spoiled a lot and I loved that aspect. But, when my dad left my mom when I was 11 it was upsetting... I really needed my dad through those rough years of 'growing up' and 'maturing'. I've sorta gotten used to not having my dad around anyway.

As I stretched I let out a loud yawn. Stupid Friday mornings... They were always so boring and lazy. Slowly I turned to my clock it was 5:30 A.M. I still had like an hour and like 20 minutes left before the bus would come... Unwillingly, I walked to the bathroom. As I stared into the mirror, I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I squirted a bit of toothpaste onto my brush and wet it. I gently started brushing. When I was down I rinsed my mouth and smiled into my mirrow. Well, atleast I sorta had Roxas's pefect set of teeth....

"Sora! Come down an eat! One of your friends in down here waiting for you!" My mom yelled. I grumbled to myself... I crossed my fingers. 'Please don't be Demyx...' I thought to myself..

When I skipped down the stairs I was greeted by a smiling Roxas... I gulped and stared down at my body. 'Stupid Sora!' I murmured to myself. Sighing I realized I was shirtless only wearing my boxers. My mom giggled and fixed Roxas a plate. Roxas just stared at me and laughed like a fool. Scowling, I went to the dining room and sat down. Roxas sat in the seat right beside me. Roxas drank the orange juice my mom had set out for him and licked his lips ever so sensually. He'd caught me staring again...

"Yes...?" He asked blinking innocently. He bit his lips sensually then looked into my eyes with the most childish expression.

"Uhh.... Orange juice is good right?" I asked playing with my fingers.

"Of course! Your mom is so awesome you know..." Roxas whispered taking another sip.

"Riiight..." I trailed off taking a bite of my eggs.

"So... any plans for today?" He asked. Slowly, I nodded and his blue eyes twinkled and he smiled revealing yet again, his perfect pearly white teeth. Even his teeth twinkled in the light! "What are we doing then?" He smirked.

"Pool maybe? Or the mall something cool..." I said scowling.

"Ohh... I see..." He said smiling.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Wanna play some video games?" I nodded and he ran up the stairs. "Beat you!" He yelled leaning casually against my wall. He ruffled my hair as I walked in a minute after him. I pouted.

"Let's just play!" I said rolling my eyes.

'He's so perfect...' I thought with a frown. 'What isn't he good at? Hmm...' I let Roxas use my PSP and he was very interested with the game FF. Crisis Core... I smiled. That was my favorite game... Very interesting... My friend Cloud swears that the game makers made the Cloud on the game after him. They did look pretty similar. Cloud thinks that him and the guy on the game are some sorta weird twins separated at birth or something. I always laughed at that.... He also thinks the guy is hot, he all 'that guy is hot... Like me, you know what I mean?' I'm all 'whatever! You can dream...' He'd be laughing.

I gazed at my clock and it was 6:20. I looked over at Roxas. He looked like he was really getting into the game. Smirking, I threw my pillow at his head. He pouted and looked at me through his eyelashes. I felt bad and sighed. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye and he threw it back. Not nice! I grabbed my other pillow and started hitting him with it. He put down my PSP and grabbed the other pillow.

We started hitting each other like crazy little girls at sleep over parties... I know exactly how those are. Kairi once invited me and Riku to her slumber party and her, Selphie and her other girlfriends got all crazy with it. I shivered. Roxas and I were jumping on my bed and continuously smacking each other with the pillows and giggling.

When I hit Roxas I accidently slipped due to my silky, slippery bed sheets. I was straddling his waist. He looked up at me and I blushed. Roxas giggled then I giggled. He rolled us over so he'd be on top. He smirked as I blushed deeper... He gazed into my eyes and leaned in closer. My breath hitched as he yet again, leaned in just an inch closer.....

"Boys! The bus is here..." My mom yelled from the other room. "Come on! We don't wanna be late!" She got quiet... "Don't want you little hormones acting up in that room... I don't wanna separate anybody up there..."

"Err, ignore her Roxas..." I said obviously embarrassed.

"I'm not gonna ask..." Roxas mumbled then smiled. "Let's go Sora.." Roxas grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.

We raced down the stairs with Roxas ultimately winning. We gathered our things and loaded once after the other onto the bus. Kairi and a new blond girl were chatting with each other. I smiled finally someone else she can sit with on the bus! Kairi and the blond girl looked at Roxas and blushed.

"Oh! Hey Namine!" Roxas waved and flashed her a smile.

"Roxas..." She whispered.

"Oh damn..." Kairi said smiling. "You know him Namine?" 'Namine' nodded as Kairi's eyes widened.

'Okay...' I thought. Roxas and I found seats near Riku in the back of the bus. Riku raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Axel looked at me and pointed to Roxas and gave me a wink. I noticed Demyx sitting near the window staring blankly out of it. I pouted. 'He's not as preppy and happy as he usually is...' I thought with a frown. 'Maybe I should go ask him about it?' I narrowed my eyes in concentration as I thought about whether to confront him about it or not. The angel on my left shoulder was telling me to go talk to him. While the devil told me to just leave him alone since he finally shut up... The devil walked to the angel's side and patted him on the back. 'Aw come on! You know you hate how much that boy talks...' the devil said. I narrowed my eyes. 'I believe he deserves a chance.... Oh who am I kidding?! That boy finally shut up! Sora please don't mess with him!' The angel pleaded. Well, that was sorta wrong... I thought pouting.

I took a deep breath and then looked down at my shoes. From out the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas looking at me with a worried expression. I looked at him and smiled reassuringly then he narrowed his eyes and then frowned. Again, I took another deep breathe.

"Er, I'm going to se whats up with Demyx... Be right back..." I mumbled.

"Dammit Sora! When the wuss is quiet you go and help him, but when he has those spazzy moments you just sit there and laugh... Well, we all sit there and laugh, but that's besides the point!" Axel yelled then crossed his arms. "Go ahead... Make him talk.. He might just bake you some cookies for helping him..."

"Uh, okay..." I mumbled walking down the aisle to sit next to Demyx.

I sat next to him then tapped his shoulder. He stilled stared at the window, ignoring me. I pouted. When I didn't wanna be messed with he messes with me... When I wanna talk to him, he ignores me... I tapped his shoulder again. Still nothing! My eye started twitching. 'Chill Sora...' I thought breathing in and out. 'Hmmph!' I thought mentally slapping Demyx in the face. I glared at him then he finally turned to me. He pouted like a child and his eyes weren't as lively as they usually were.

"You okay, Demyx?" I asked and he looked at me and sighed.

"You think I'm a fag don't you..." Demyx mumbled blinking several times.

"Nah, the only fag is.. Err, uh..." I looked around. Riku scowled at me. "Is Riku!" I finished.

"You don't wanna be my friend do you?" Demyx asked giving me the sad eyes.

Even though I wanted to embrace in a hug and whisper 'I'll be your friend...' I knew it would look super gay right about now... Instead, I just entwined our fingers and let him lay on my shoulder... 'Sora this isn't gay at all! Just a guy laying on you shoulder... Pssh!' A voice at the back of my head whispered. Hmm...

"Demyx... I-I'll be your friend.." I took a deep breath. "Your b-b-best friend.." I closed my eyes.

"Really! Dude that's awesome!" He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "Yay! I gots a friend, Oh yeah.." He chanted. "You can call me Dem Dem from now on!" He said smiling brightly.

"Uhh suuuure..." I mumbled. "_You can call me Dumb ass from now on._.." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Okay, dumb ass!" He smiled innocently. "Dumb ass Sora is my best-est friend!" Demyx clapped his hands and smiled.

Apparently Demyx missed the sarcasm... People around us looked at Demyx and then at me. Great! I'm gonna get made fun of now... Stupid, stupid, stupid Sora! I looked back at Riku, Axel and Roxas and they all scowled. Axel's eye twitched as he clenched Riku's shoulder. Roxas shook his head and clicked his tongue. 'Nice going "dumb ass" haha' Roxas mouthed. We both laughed and I noticed Demyx and I were still holding hands.... 'Sucks to be gay... I attract guys with my sexyness... Why!' I thought to myself sighing. 'Mom, why'd you give birth to such a sexy guy like me?' I blinked twice.

* * *

**_AT Lunch...._**

**RoxasPOV****:**  
Well, it was the second day of school and it was pretty awesome. Got new friends that like me, a bunch of girls had crushes on me, not that I really cared about that... Sora and I sat next to each other with Demyx on his other side. Riku wasn't to siked about that... Axel had to hold him back.. Apparently, it was some sort of tradition that Riku and Sora sit together... I looked around the small lunchroom and sighed. At home, everything was so much bigger and better...

"Roxas.. Want some lemonade?" Sora asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah... Thanks!" I whispered.

Slowly, I took hold of Sora's lemonade and placed it to my lips. I took a sip then made sure he was looking. I licked my lips in a sensual way and he bit his bottom lip. I could've sworn I heard him whimper a bit. 'Oh yeah! Who's the man? Roxas is...' I thought mentally. Pssh! And people think I'm cocky.. I took another sip and as I sat it down Sora picked it up and placed it to his lips. He licked the part where I'd drunken from then drunk some.

"So So-" I was cut off by Demyx....

"Sora! Can I have some lemonade?" Demyx asked turning up his i-pod a notch.

"Sure Dem.." He mumbled.

Sora and I watched as Demyx drank from the bottle and sensually licked his lips.. 'Weird..' I thought. He ran his fingers through his hair then dipped his finger in the mashed potatoes. He licked his finger sensually then sucked all the potatoes off. I heard Sora whimper again. 'Aww! How cute... Sora's gay..' I smirked. 'I might like it here after all..' I thought with a blush and my trademark smile.

"R-Roxas.." Sora whispered. I looked at him and he frowned. "I don't feel good..."

"Your not gonna puke, are you?" I asked him softly.

"I don't thi-" Then it happened...

Sora puked all over me and I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. Axel and Riku were hysterically laughing while Demyx fainted. I got up and Sora held his breath... I grabbed his hand and escorted him to the restrooms and led him into a stall. I closed the door behind me while I went to wash my hands. I took off my shirt too during the process. My shirt and jeans were all smelly and gross, but I couldn't really blame Sora... That was an ugly shirt...

I heard Sora coughing in the stall. I frowned. I went inside the stall with him. Silently, I stood behind him holding him by the waist while he leaned forward and placed both hands on either side of the toilet. Awkwardly, I got pleasure from holding onto him like this. Sometimes he'd jerk back and I'd flinch and moan a bit. Yes, he puked on me, and yes, he smelt now, but I still wasn't mad at him. I couldn't be...

"You done?" I asked as he stopped coughing.

"Y-yeah..." he whispered leaning against my body for support. He lay his head on my shoulder.

"Let's get you cleaned up..." I finally said after a good minute. He nodded and took off his shirt.

He washed his hands and face and when he was done his face at least looked better. He was a bit pale though, other than that his angelic face looked cute, like always... 'Why is he so cute... Why?' I thought to myself smirking a bit. He examined his features in the mirror before turning to me with a small smile. He blew back his fangs then his smile widened. I winked then flashed him my perfect smile. He blushed then bit his bottom lip. 'Pssh! And people think I'm cocky..' I smirked then took his hand in mine. I took a long glance at my watch and smiled. 'Only a couple minutes till the bell rings. Sweet!' I thought imagining the guys and my after school activities with Sora...

"How bout' we go to our lockers then sit out front for a bit?" I asked Sora pulling him along to our lockers.

"Uhh, sure Roxas! We can't just keep missing class like this though..." Sora whispered.

"_Suuure..._" I said sarcastically. "_I won't miss class anymore..._"

"_Whateverrr__..._" Sora said rolling his eyes.

It took forever, but I finally towed Sora to his locker. Thankfully our lockers were close to each other's. Wouldn't want to run down the hall to find Sora running back to our last period. I kept an eye on him while I got my things from my locker. Sora was standing and tapping his foot while I locked my locker back. 'What a drama king...' I thought with the roll of my eyes....

"5... 4.... 3... 2... and.." Before I could finish the bell rung.

Taking Sora's hand, we walked outfront. I leaned against one of the pillar's as Sora paced back and fourth infront of me. I rolled my eyes.... The first people I spotted were Riku and Axel... 'Thank God Demyx has came yet...' I smiled slightly, then a very preppy excited Demyx ran through the doors towards Sora and I. 'Perfect...' I thought mentally slapping myself....

* * *

**_At Sora's House:_**

**Sora'sPOV****:**  
We rode on a very annoying bus ride from school to my house. Kairi and Namine put together is like hell, it never ends! They're worse than Demyx... But when Demyx and them got together, whoa! That was like 10x worse... That's basically a death wish right there. Axel crawled into a ball and rolled from side to side in his seat. It was pretty funny actually....

"Sora dear, we home?" My mom called from the kitchen.... I'd just opened the door.

"Nah... It's just your boyfriend Sephiroth.." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend... He just takes me out to dinner and we ki- wait! Why am I discussing my private life with you?" I smiled. 'Mission complete. Piss mom off!' I mentally gave myself a high-five.

"Guys, come on!" I yelled from behind me. No Answer. I looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Dammit! Where the hell did they go?"

"Upstairs "_dumb ass_"..." Axel said spinning around a disk on his finger.

I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs. Demyx was laying on my bed, Riku was sitting on the window frame staring out the window. Roxas was sitting on the floor charging up my PSP. 'Something seems wrong in here....' I thought. Axel pushed me in the room and locked the door behind him. They all simultaneously stared at me. 'This is awkward..' I narrowed my eyes and looked at Riku. Riku smirked and they all cornered me into the wall.

Gulping, I held up my hands in defense. They all chuckled and stepped back. Roxas smiled then went through my wardrobe and then started laughing. The other guys crowded around him and started laughing too. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the wardobe. 'Oh joy...' I thought sarcastically. They were looking at my boxers... Axel laughed and put them on my head.... I don't think anythings wrong with having a pair of pink boxers saying 'Manly man' on them... So what if they had little hearts around them?

"Nice..." Roxas said looking through my other drawers.

He found pairs of swim trunks and threw them on the bed. We were all about the same size so, I'm pretty sure they'd fit. Axel got the fire blazing pair, Demyx got the water ones with a sitar on the side. Roxas got one with a key on the side and they were gray, Riku got light blue and I got my new pair. They looked sorta like Roxas's...

"You guys can change here or in the bathroom down the hall..." I said grabbing my trunks.

They all nodded and took of their shirts. I blushed as I examined all their bodies. I eyed Roxas, he had a 4-pack while the others and shockingly Demyx had 6-packs... I gulped and pulled down my pants. Riku had already put on his trunks as well as Axel. They left leaving Demyx, Roxas and I still changing. Demyx got his on and headed out the door....

I watched as Roxas pulled down his boxers and blushed. Roxas caught me looking then smiled a bit. He waved at me then I blushed, embarrassed then pulled mine down... Out of the corner of my eye I caught Roxas staring... I giggled as I pulled mine up. Roxas sat down on my bed and motioned for me to come. Narrowing my eyes, I walked and sat beside him. He examined my features then kissed my nose sweetly.

"Nice.." He said smiling. "We should go now... Bet they're missing us and our great looks..." Roxas said taking my hands in his.

He escorted me down the staircase and out the front door. I walked around the side of the house and he followed close behind. Riku and the others were already in the pool playing. I looked at Roxas and we exchanged a conversation... We raced to the pool, but I was faster... I did a flip into the pool and Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. Demyx giggled and Axel rolled his eyes. Riku looked completely lost and we all laughed... Riku looked at me and gave me a confused look at that just made me laugh more... Sometimes Riku didn't pay attention... You can tell can't you? 'I bet he was looking at Axel's butt...' I though smiling.

"Seriously... What were we laughing at?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're laughing at your deformed ass, Riku..." Axel said smirking then splashing Riku with water.

"Dude! My ass is not deformed!" Riku said splashing Axel back.

"You know Riku... Now that I think about it... Your ass is sorta deformed..." I said smiling. He glared at me and I swam to the farthest side in the pool away from Riku...

"Wait! Why in the hell are we talking about Riku's deformed ass?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were?" Demyx asked. "I was busy blowing bubbles so I didn't notice.." Demyx finished and almost magically the tube of bubbles disappeared.... And I could've sworn I'd just seen water clones of Demyx floating around him with a sort of guitar thingy in their hands....

I floated with Roxas next to me thinking about what I'd just seen... Or thought that I saw... 'I wish Kairi were here... She'd explain everything.. Then again she'd probably bitch out and say I'm hallucinating or something like that!' Kairi was a close friend, but she could be pretty rash sometimes... Roxas stopped floating and pushed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and stopped floating too. He flashed his smile and went around me. He jumped on my shoulders and he was sorta heavy... I didn't really mind though, he wasn't that heavy.... Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Axel with these weird disk like thingies in his hands. They were pointed at Demyx! Demyx held his hands up in defense and the disks disappeared. I heard Roxas gulp really loud and he hopped off my shoulders.

Riku swam over to me and laid an arm on my shoulder and stared at Demyx and Axel. I turned to see Roxas, but he was swimming over to Demyx and Axel. My eyes narrowed and I looked at Riku. Riku pushed me into the water and started laughing. I spit the water out and Riku smiled at me and I frowned. I went back to watching Roxas and apparently him and Axel were telling Demyx something very important... Looked more like they were telling him not to act like idiot and to not tell their 'secret' or something. Wait a minute! I've never really asked them about their organization thingy before... Riku splashed me several times interrupting my focus...

"Riku.. Could you stop?" I asked pouting

He smiled. "I will... Once you tell me how undeformed my perfectly formed ass is.." He said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"You gotta be kidding me?" I said shaking my head. 'is that even a word "undeformed"...' I thought

He smiled wider. "If I was, why would I say it, squirt?" He chuckled.

"Fine, fine! Your as is perfectly formed and is no way undeformed!" I yelled. I heard Demyx giggle followed by a loud 'Ouch, Axel!'

"Good... I'm gonna get some of your mom's lemonade. Be back in a sec! Hey Axel!" Riku yelled.

Axel turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Watch squirt for me. Don't want him drowning! His mom would blame me..." Riku said chuckling then making his way into the house.

"D-o-n-t d-r-o-w-n, got it memorized?" Axel said with a smirk. I nodded my head. "Good little squirt!"

I rolled my eyes. Now that I notice something is pretty fishy with those boys... Even Roxas, I thought he wasn't like them in any way... Truth is, I don't even know a thing about Roxas... For all I know, they're on some freaky mission to kidnap me or something like that... While, I thought about that Roxas appeared beside me casually leaning against the side of the pool. He sighed and I looked over at Demyx and Axel... They were no where in sight! Somethings very fishy and wrong with these guys.  
At least Roxas hasn't done anything weird yet...

"Sora... Demyx, Axel and I gotta go.." Roxas said running his fingers through his blond hair.

I blinked twice and got suspicious. "Why?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Uhh, Axel's dad needs him to make dinner?" It sounded more like he was questioning himself.

"Oh... See you tomorrow, maybe?" I said sort of afraid. I gulped and Roxas nodded.

"Of course..." He said with a smile. "Now close your eyes." He demanded. I obeyed and closed my eyes.

After a couple seconds everything was quiet...

"Roxas? Can I open now?" No answer... I opened my eyes and Roxas was no where, it's like he vanished into thin air!

I put my face in my hands and close my eyes tightly. I remembered something my grandfather had said to me, before he'd died...

_'Sora, listen to me. You will meet a group of young men...' _he coughed._ 'Who will come out of no where without warning or reason...' _he wheezed._ 'Don't be afraid... Secrets will soon be discovered, the magic is real... more like a gift...' _He closed his eyes and gripped my hand tightly.._ 'Trust me... It will be scary journey for you to gone on, but' _he groaned._ 'don't give up, light overcomes darkness!' _his grip was loosing on his hand._ 'Sora your the key, the answer.. Don't let any of them get to you!' _his hand fell limp...

I opened my eyes and I was on the deck of the pool with Riku hovering over me. I groaned and I heard my mom crying. Riku gave me CPR and I coughed up yucky pool water! I tried to reach out to my mom, but my body felt too weak. Riku placed his ear to my chest and said 'his heartbeats back!' and my mom ran over to me and kissed my cheek and said 'I knew you could do it!' and I heard Kairi's voice telling me 'You idiot! How could you fall asleep swimming?' Then I heard loud footfalls next to my head and I felt soft lips against mine as I slowly drifted back to consciousness. Kairi was kissing me! 'Perfect! I kissed a girl, and I don't think I liked it!' I though sarcastically.

"Sora! How could you do that to me? To Riku, your mom?" She yelled and kissed me again.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I said and she laughed.

"Well... I know he's back..." Riku murmured.

* * *

I was asleep in my bedroom dreaming about all the randomness of today and about the organization thing Roxas was apart of... Maybe they're some sorta gang or something... Or maybe its a _**misunderstanding?**_

_**

* * *

I put a little Katy Perry reference in there :P hahah! I don't think I had any references to anything else in here so... Review! :) I need em' to go on and write more! Ohh... and Roxas and his friends are being a little weird dont cha think? I wonder wats gonna happen next... :) :D so, enjoy! and the more reviews I get the quicker I post new chapts! :) Thankies! :D**_


End file.
